Looking to the Future
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "The Misguided Heart" by iloveromance. Niles and Daphne are blissfully happy now that their feelings for one another are out in the open. However, a chance encounter at Nervosa leaves them both a bit unsettled. One-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing "The Misguided Heart,"and generously leaving it open to allow for a sequel. Continuing such a long and involved story was a bit intimidating, but I hope that I've done justice to Andrea's amazing work. This picks up almost exactly where her story ends.

As she and Niles walked out the doors of KACL, Daphne knew she'd never felt happier. But she once again remembered that, in her haste to leave Dr. Crane's apartment, she'd neglected to put on a jacket. Goosebumps appeared on her arms immediately, and she hugged herself.

Without saying a word, Niles took off his suit jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

Daphne smiled at the gesture. It warmed her instantly, both inside and out. They crossed the street and were at Cafe Nervosa in no time. They grabbed the table near the window, both grateful that the shop was nearly empty at this time of day. For a moment, they both sat and stared into each other's eyes, not even bothering to flag down a barista or order a drink.

Niles took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I love you," he finally said. "And I am so sorry for the pain that my letter caused you. I would never hurt you, Daphne."

"I know you wouldn't. I just can't believe I thought for even a moment that Bulldog or _Noel_ wrote those words. They were beautiful."

"Thank you, my angel. But looking at you now, I feel that I could never find the words to adequately express my feelings to you."

"Oh, Niles," Daphne whispered. She sighed as she looked into his eyes. It was strange to realize that she'd never felt anything close to this when she was with Mark. After they broke up, she had thought her life was over, but now here she was, happier than ever. Apparently, sometimes, not even a psychic could accurately predict what life had in store.

"What are you thinking about?" Niles asked as Daphne stared at him in silence.

"How much I love you," Daphne replied.

Before Niles could respond, the door to the cafe opened. In walked Heather, the woman Niles had nearly gotten engaged to. He watched in horror as she walked right up to the counter and placed an order. It was only a matter of time before she saw them.

Daphne saw the worry in his expression as he watched her. "What's the matter?"

Niles turned back to her, doing his best to make himself invisible. "That's Heather," he whispered. "When I told her we couldn't see each other, she didn't take it very well."

"Oh. Should we leave?" As Daphne looked at her, she couldn't help feeling a sense of superiority. For Heather did not look like his type at all. She was too well put-together, and Daphne could tell that Heather was not a warm person.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. This is a public place, and right now, I don't care who sees us together!" His words came out a bit more forcefully than he'd intended.

Heather turned from the counter when she heard a familiar voice. "Niles?!"

Suddenly, Niles changed his mind. Maybe leaving would've been a good idea, but now it was too late. "Heather."

"You know, I wondered why you broke up with me all of a sudden. I mean, I thought you were happy. You certainly were the other night!"

Niles began to hyperventilate. He couldn't believe that she would choose to bring up their private life here. "Please don't make a scene," he whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you, but it really was for the best."

Heather scoffed. "Yeah. I can see you've found someone much better than me!" She glanced at Daphne, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you dare bring her into this! I know this seems sudden, but I've loved Daphne for a very long time. I just didn't know how to tell her. I thought maybe if you and I got engaged, I might be able to move on with my life. But it was no use. Daphne has always been my true love."

Daphne watched them fighting. She knew it must be hard on Niles, a man who had spent his entire life avoiding confrontations. But another part of her felt strangely proud. Because he was willing to stand up for _her_. It made her love him more than she'd thought possible. She reached across the table to take his hand, gently lending him her support. Niles turned away from Heather to smile gratefully at her.

"Fine, if this is what you want, then have it your way," Heather said. "But don't get too comfortable, because he'll do to you exactly what he did to me!" She pointed at Daphne, emphasizing each word. Then she stormed out of the cafe, leaving behind a handful of stunned customers.

When the shock began to wear off, Niles turned back to Daphne. To his surprise, she touched his cheek gently.

"Are you all right?"

Niles nodded. "Yes. Believe it or not, I used to think that the way she spoke her mind was attractive. Now I see that she was just plain crazy!" He laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry. You've been through so much. First Mrs. Crane, then this. And all the while you loved me, and I didn't even notice!"

"My angel, none of that matters now. I'd rather not dwell on the past. My future is with you, and that's what's important."

"You're right. Let's just start over. From this moment." But still, Daphne could not forget about that beautiful letter. With a sigh, she removed it from her purse. She skimmed it once more. As she studied it, she remembered that he'd sent it to the station. "Niles, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Well, why didn't you send this to your brother's apartment?" Daphne showed him the envelope, with his neat handwriting.

Niles blushed. "Well, I was rather frantic when I wrote that letter. I was so focused on trying to tell you how I felt. I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing. I know that's hardly the way to write a love letter, but...well..." He realized how ridiculous this all must sound. All he could do was shrug uncomfortably.

Daphne took hold of his hand, prompting him to place his other hand in hers. "It doesn't matter if the letter wasn't exactly perfect. I think it's beautiful. The important thing is that the words came from your heart. You've always been there for me. You've seen that I can be bloody crazy at times, such as earlier today. And yet, you love me. I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"Oh, my angel. You've got it backwards. You've brought joy and laughter into my lonely life. Even now, I don't know what you see in me. But I promise to spend the rest of my days loving you with all my heart."

She reached over to caress his cheek. Even now, she could hardly believe the strange string of events that had led to this moment. She kissed him deeply. The kiss was slow, and it hinted at a level of feeling that went far deeper than she believed possible. When she finally drew back, she found it difficult to catch her breath. "I think we need to be alone," she whispered.

Niles felt a thrill of anticipation. He understood the implications of her statement. "Let's go back to my place. I'm sure under the circumstances, Frasier wouldn't mind if you took some time off."

Daphne smiled, knowing that this was sure to be one of the most romantic nights of her life. Her future might not always be clear, but she had no doubt that she would always be taken care of. She couldn't ask for anything more.

**The End**


End file.
